


Love You Openly

by ItsSnixx



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Open Relationships, bartender!kurt, the open relationship isn't klaine tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSnixx/pseuds/ItsSnixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's boyfriend asks him to have an open relationship on the same week he meets Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Openly

''C'mon man, you'll have fun tonight.'' Sebastian pushed Blaine towards the bar to make him sit on one of the stools.

"If you say so." Blaine said, letting out a resigned sigh. He'd been quite literally dragged out of his apartment. If Zach, his boyfriend, had been there, he probably would've made a huge scene and would've told Sebastian to go fuck himself, but Zach was out, and Blaine didn't even got to know where, that was part of their new arrangement.

"You need to get out more." Sebastian told his friend after seeing his frightened face and how out of tune he was with the whole scene. "Hey there, princess." The green eyed boy greeted the barman with a huge grin.

"Hello meerkat." A voice responded, and when Blaine looked up to see who it belonged to, he was absolutely stunned at the man's beauty. Blaine quickly sat up straight when the man laid eyes on him, those beautiful blue eyes. "Who's your friend?" He asked with interest.

"This is the barman you've been stalking for the past few months?" Blaine asked his friend, because he remembered how his friend babbled about this guy, about his strong arms and slim waist.

"Oh, he knows about me." The blue eyed man smiled.

"This hobbit here is Blaine." Sebastian introduced his friend. "And Blaine, this moody ice queen is also known as Kurt." He said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Be careful how you talk about the person serving your drinks." Kurt warned him. "You want the same as always?" He asked, and Sebastian nodded. "What about you, honey?" He asked Blaine, who was now back in his hunched position, making himself small.

"Uh, can I have a strawberry mojito?" Blaine asked with a weak voice.

"Coming right up." Kurt said and turned around to face the bar, swinging his hips and giving them a good view of his ass. A few moments later he handed them their drinks with a cheery smile and then excused himself to go serve another man that had just sat.

"Where is the restroom?" Blaine asked his friend, interrupting his sip of his margarita.

"The door at the back." Sebastian pointed at it, and Blaine turned around to start walking towards it. "Wait!" The taller man screamed, making his friend stop and face him. "Don't make eye contact with any guy for more than five seconds while you're there, you might give off the wrong intention." He warned, and Blaine just nodded with a frown on his face before walking again.

"What's up with him?" Kurt asked Sebastian, standing in front of him. "He's like the saddest man to ever hold a mojito."

"His asshole boyfriend asked him to have an open relationship." He explained first, and later he worried if he might have given too much information. "And he was too dumb to stand up for himself and tell him no." He continued, Kurt was his friend after all.

"What, like a polyamorous relationship?" Kurt asked, trying to understand.

"No, that's when a person actually falls in love and maintains multiple relationships, this is just an excuse to fuck around but still have him waiting at home." He explained. "I mean, he knows Blaine is not the kind of person who would go out and get laid at his own will."

"Has this guy seen his boyfriend? If he was mine I wouldn't let him get out of the bedroom. Like, ever." Kurt commented.

"Look at you, you have a sex drive and a functioning cock after all." Sebastian teased.

"Well have you seen him?" Kurt repeated.

"I actually met him because I was trying to get into his pants, but we're better off as friends." The taller man explained. "Wait, you said you wouldn't date a client when I asked you out."

"Blaine's barely a client." Kurt pointed out. "Besides I said I wouldn't date you, that's different." He said and Sebastian pouted. "Better off as friends." He said and then leaned to kiss his cheek.

"I agree." He smiled.

"And I don't think your friend is interested in me anyways."

"Uhm, I'll have to find out and play matchmaker." Sebastian raised his eyebrows and grinned at his friend.

''Shush'' Kurt chuckled nervously when he saw Blaine was coming back.

''You came back in one piece, that's good.'' The taller man said as his friend sat on the stool next to him and finished his drink.

''There was a surprising and pleasing lack of coital activities back there.'' Blaine nodded to himself, making the other two men laugh.

''That's no fun.'' The green eyed man said and then stayed silent for a few seconds. ''Blainers, we should dance.''

''Ugh, no.'' The shorter man protested, but his friend was already tugging his arm and forcing him to stand up.

''C'mon, you love dancing! Let's show off some dance moves.'' He insisted.

''There's not enough alcohol in my system.'' Blaine escaped his friend's grip and leaned on the bar. ''Give me two shots of whiskey.'' He asked Kurt in a demanding voice.

''Are you sure, sweetie?'' The blue eyed man asked.

''Bring it.'' Blaine assured.

''Okay.'' Kurt turned back and came back with a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. As soon as he finished filling them Blaine quickly grabbed them and drank them one after another, scrunching his face afterwards.

''Now I'm ready to dance.'' The shorter man announced and grabbed Sebastian's hand, taking him to the dance floor.

Sebastian, a little astonished, turned his head to Kurt and winked at him before getting lost in the crowd of people dancing.

''So, isn't Kurt hot?'' Sebastian asked his friend after a while, yelling over the loud music.

''He's gorgeous.'' Blaine shouted back as he kept swinging his hips to the music.

''I know, he's fine.'' The taller man took his friend's hand and made him spin, then pushed him closer to himself.

''Just fine? Are you crazy? He's mesmerizing!'' Blaine yelled at his face, making Sebastian laugh at how drunk he already was. ''Did you see his eyes? They're so pretty.''

''They sure are.'' Sebastian laughed. ''You should ask him out, then you can keep seeing his pretty eyes.'' He said, and Blaine stopped dancing.

''I don't know.''

''I mean it's okay if you don't want to, but consider this.'' Blaine looked up at him. ''He's hot, I know you barely held a conversation with him but he's funny and he's really good at holding a conversation when you aren't, he's a catch.'' Sebastian paused. ''And let's be honest you won't let me drag you out to take you to a bar again in a very long time because you're boring and your Saturday night's are usually depressing.''

''Hey.'' Blaine frowned.

''You know it's true. Now, in case you don't remember, you are allowed to ask this hot guy out, so you should take advantage of it and do it.'' The taller man told his friend.

''I really want to, but he might say no and I'm not sure I could handle a rejection right now.'' Blaine said looking at the ground.

''Okay, I wasn't going to tell you this, my plan was to gently push you towards him but now I have to use desperate measures.'' He said, and Blaine quickly looked up, paying attention. ''He basically told that if you were his' he wouldn't let you out of the bedroom.''

''Really?'' The shorter man asked excitedly.

''Really, now go get him, killer.'' Sebastian patted his friend's shoulder and watched him speed-walk to the bar with a proud grin on his face.

''Kurt!'' Blaine yelled.

''I'm here, and I'm not deaf.'' Kurt walked up to him and leaned on the bar, he saw Sebastian getting closer to them and raised an eyebrow. ''Did you want something? Another drink or-''

''You.'' Blaine blurted out, and then realized what he just said. ''I mean, I want to take you. Out.'' He stopped talking before he could make an even bigger fool of himself and took a deep breath in front of a very amused Kurt. ''I want to take you out, you know, hang out.''

''I'd love to, did you have somewhere in mind?'' Kurt asked.

''Maybe we could get a drink together?'' Blaine suggested, and then a voice coming from behind him made him startle.

''Blainers honey he works at a bar, maybe you could try to think of something else.'' Sebastian provided, trying to help but embarrassing his friend even more.

''Uhm, then we could-'' He was interrupted, this time, by Kurt.

''I'll tell you what.'' The blue eyes man spoke. ''My shift ends in an hour, and my apartment's just a few blocks away, you could come with me and we can get to know each other better.'' He suggested.

''Slut.'' Sebastian mouthed behind him, and Kurt just chuckled.

''Yeah, that sounds great.'' Blaine agreed.

''Then I guess I should search for my own ride home.'' Sebastian said. ''I'll leave you two lovebirds.'' He waved at Kurt and grabbed Blaine's face to kiss his cheek. ''You can thank me for getting you laid later.'' He whispered in his ear, making his friend laugh.

.

"Can you make it?" Kurt asked, helping Blaine get up the stairs by letting me lean on him. The elevator was being repaired so they had to go through five floors by stairs, in which Blaine nearly kills himself on every one of them. "We're almost there." The blue eyed man told him as they walked towards Kurt's apartment door and he searched for his keys. With every time Blaine stumbled with his own feet, Kurt's hopes of getting laid vanished a little more. When the taller man opened the door Blaine entered quickly, resting his weight on the walls to keep himself from falling.

"Your house is pretty." Blaine said with a husky voice. "Just like you." He added later and Kurt chuckled.

"How drunk are you?" The taller man asked and helped Blaine get to the couch.

"M'not drunk." He mumbled.

"You didn't drink much though, you're a lightweight." He said, ignoring the other man. "So what was the occasion?"

"Sebastian dragged me out of my house." Blaine explained. "He said I had to get out a stop whining, which I wasn't doing." He specified.

"Hm, the thing with your boyfriend made you upset?" He asked, and when the words left his lips he almost laughed, because he never thought that he would not only take home a man who had boyfriend but also be his personal therapist instead of having sex with him.

"A little." He admired with a soft voice, as he was also admitting it to himself. Kurt mentally thanked because the boy was so drunk that he didn't even ask how did he knew about it.

"Do you love him?" He asked, because screw it, the man was too drunk for Kurt to be okay with sleeping with him anyways.

"No." The shorter man answered quickly. "I like him, but I certainly don't love him." He told Kurt, looking around the room. "We've been dating for a few months and we've only been boyfriends for two weeks ."

"So why did you agree if you're obviously not okay with it?" Kurt asked, genuinely trying to understand.

"I didn't want to break up with him." He shrugged.

"He told you if you didn't agree you'd have to break up?" He asked and the shorter man nodded. "I understand when people do crazy things for the ones they love." He started. "But if you don't love him and the only way you can be with him is if you accept that he sleeps with other people, why are you with him?"

"I don't know." Blaine said, looking at the ground. "He wants me, and he's a nice guy.''

''Sweetie, you need much more than that to have a good and healthy relationship.'' The blue eyed boy told him, placing his hand on his back and rubbing circled on his back over the shirt.

''I just feel so shitty.'' Blaine said. ''I mean, am I not enough? Why does he want to fuck other people?'' He asked exasperated, but before the taller man could calm him down down he continued. ''Is my ass too flat or too big?'' As he talked he grabbed Kurt's hands and put them over his own ass, moving a little closer so he could press his body against him. Kurt froze and just looked down at the man's eyes, he could not bring himself to move his hands away. ''I give good blowjobs, or at least I heard so.'' Blaine leaned forward to cover Kurt's neck with open mouthed kisses that made his breath hitch and lips part.

''I'm sure you do.'' The taller man said, using all of his remaining willpower to push Blaine's mouth away from his neck. Then he realized his hands were still on the other man's ass and he slowly slid them over his tighs. ''And your ass is fine.''

''Just fine?'' The shorter boy asked sounding disappointed.

''Pretty great actually.'' Kurt corrected himself and Blaine smiled.

''Then touch me.'' He said leaned to keep kissing Kurt's neck but the man stopped him.

''No, we can't.'' The blue eyed boy said reluctantly, but deep inside he knew he was doing the right thing.

''Of course.'' Blaine groaned. ''My own boyfriend doesn't want me, why would you? You could have anyone you wanted.'' He moved away a little and made himself small, not looking at the other man's eyes.

''Blaine, look at me.'' Kurt gently pushed Blaine's chin up to make him look up. ''I want you, believe me I do.'' He bit his lip. ''But you're drunk, if we ever hook up I want you to be sober.'' The taller man explained. ''Because believe me you'll want to remember it, sweetie.'' He said and Blaine laughed.

''I want to remember it.'' Blaine said. ''Because it's definitely happening in another moment.'' He told Kurt raising his eyebrows before starting to stand up from the couch.

''What are you doing?'' Kurt asked.

''I'm leaving.'' He said simply.

''No, you're not. You can stay here for the night, I won't let you walk to your house like that.'' Kurt stood up too to stand in front of him.

''That face tells me that you're not letting me walk out of this apartment under any circumstance.'' Blaine commented and the taller man nodded. ''So I'll save both of us some time and agree to sleep on your couch.''

''You can take the bed, it's okay.'' Kurt offered.

''It's your house, you're not sleeping on the couch.''

''We can sleep on the bed together if it doesn't bother you.'' The blue eyed man said. ''I mean we're both adults an-'' He was interrupted.

''Oh yeah, I'm definitely not okay with sharing a bed with a gorgeous guy, how can you even suggest that?'' Blaine asked sarcastically and they both laughed.

''Shut up, I can still decide to kick you out.''

''No, you won't.'' Blaine said and leaned to press a kiss to Kurt's lips. The taller man froze for the second time that night but it didn't take him long to react and return the kiss enthusiastically, trapping Blaine's bottom lip in between his's. The shorter man pulled away too quickly for Kurt's liking, with a smug smile on his face.

''We should lay down.'' Kurt said after a few seconds. ''I'm sleepy.''

''Me too.'' Blaine starter stepping to his underwear. ''I should warn you, I tend to mount things while I'm sleeping, if it bothers you just put a pillow in between us and you should be okay.''

''Long explanation to say you're a cuddle whore.'' Kurt said as he put on pajama pants. ''But I'm okay with cuddling so it's not a problem.''

After a few minutes the lights were off and they were both lying on the bed without saying a word. Blaine was the first to move, he took Kurt's arm and wrapped it around himself so that Kurt's chest was pressed to his back.

.

When Blaine woke up his head hurt due to the hangover, it took him a few seconds to realize he wasn't in his apartment, and that there wasn't anyone by his side on the bed.

''Hey, perfect timing, I was about to wake you up.'' Kurt said entering the room with two cups of coffee.

''Hi.'' Blaine said with a soft voice, taking the cup the other man was handing him.

''Did you sleep well?'' The blue eyed man asked with a cheery voice

''Yeah, your bed is really comfy.'' Blaine said as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. ''And you're a good human pillow.''

''I'm flattered.'' Kurt said dramatically placing his hand over his chest. ''I notice you're not a morning person.''

''Nope.'' Blaine admitted.

''Look, I have to get going in a few minutes, I'm meeting a friend for lunch.'' The taller man said. ''So maybe you could start putting on clothes.''

''What time is it?''

''It's almost noon.'' Kurt told him, smiling because it was adorable how disorientated Blaine was.

''Shit.'' Blaine straightened on the bed and picked up his cellphone from the nightstand.

''Is your boyfriend worried?'' The blue eyed man asked, trying to sound indifferent.

''There's not even one from him.'' He answered as he frowned. Kurt didn't know this guy, but he definitely didn't like him, not only because he asked Blaine to have an open relationship, and then because his boyfriend spent the entire night out, and he didn't even text him once to check if he was okay or where was he. ''But there's about a dozen from Sebastian.''

''Oh, I already talked to him, he called me and I told him you were safe and asleep.''

''Great.'' Blaine said and he took his last sip of coffee and stood up to start dressing himself. Whe he was done he just stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do, he didn't want to just go away. ''Thanks for letting me sleep here last night.''

''It was no problem.'' Kurt said simply, standing in front of him awkwardly. Not having much experience saying goodbye to one night stands, Kurt had absolutely no idea how to say goodbye to a man he just cuddled all night.

''I want to see you again.'' The shorter man said suddenly. ''And if I recall well, you promised me a sober night I wouldn't want to forget.'' He said flirtatiously.

''I don't remember promising anything.'' Kurt laughed. ''But I do want to see you again too.''

''Whenever you want.''

''Well, my shift ends early tomorrow. You could meet me here and we can have dinner and, you know, hand out.'' The taller man suggested.

''Sounds great.'' Blaine said with a smile that made Kurt's heart skip a beat. ''I don't want to make you late.'' He said waling towards the door, Kurt followed him with the keys in his hand. ''See you tomorrow.'' Blaine said and leaned to give Kurt a quick kiss on the lips.

''See you.'' The blue eyed man mumbled, barely a whisper, as he watched Blaine walking down the stairs.

Kurt closed the door and rested his back on it. ''What the hell am I doing?'' He asked to himself.

.

"I've been trying to get Kurt to sleep with me for months but I guess that hearing how was it from you is the next best thing." Sebastian said as he sat in front of Blaine in the coffee shop they frequented. "Now spill. He's a good fuck, isn't he? No wonder why you've been so cheery all day."

"Uhm, actually," Blaine started.

"What? It wasn't good?" Sebastian asked, looking at him as he was crazy to even think sex wouldn't be good with his platonic crush.

"I wouldn't know, we didn't actually have sex." Blaine said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Then what the hell did you do all night in his apartment?" Sebastian frowned.

"I was too drunk, I practically threw myself at him but he said he wanted me to be sober." The shorter man explained. "And then I was about to go but he told me I could stay there. I kissed him and we cuddled all night, that's all." Blaine shrugged.

"You know, my coffee is already full of sugar for you to be telling me those disgustingly sweet things. I was expecting a hook up Blaine." Sebastian laid back to rest on the back of the chair.

"Well, sorry to disappoint."

"I'll probably sound like an asshole but," The taller boy started, and Blaine had to restrain himself from saying 'like that's any news'. "You do realize that's not how open relationships work, night?"

"I didn't even sleep with him!"

"That's the thing, the whole point of an open relationship is to be able to fuck other people, not cuddle with them. Do you think Zach goes out and cuddles with other guys?"

"I'd feel much better if he did just that." Blaine mumbled.

"Look, I'm not defending your asshole boyfriend or anything. But I can separate sex from affection."

"Clearly." The shorter man interrupted him.

"You don't need to feel affection for someone to have sex with them, there's no need for any emotional connection. And when you're in an open relationship the goal is to fuck other people but still come home to the supposedly only person you feel affection for." Sebastian explained. "What you do outside the relationship should be just sex."

"It's not like I'm planning on marrying Kurt now, you know?"

"I'm just saying, I've had sex with a lot of guys, but I never cuddled with them, it'd be weird and I'd feel uncomfortable."

"Well I didn't." Blaine said simply.

"I know that, cause you've been smiling like crazy all morning." Sebastian said. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to agree to this thing, but if you plan on going through with it I'd recommend you not to catch fuzzy feelings for Kurt. It's already a miracle for his sensitive morals that he'd even think of hooking up with someone who has a boyfriend."

"Well, I'm seeing him again tomorrow night. And I'm pretty sure we'll fuck." Blaine said, not being able to hide how much he liked that idea.

"You're going straight to his apartment to get down and dirty and then ditch him?"

"We're having dinner and I think I'm probably spending the night."

"You so suck at this." Sebastian laughed.

.

Blaine arrived early and stood on Kurt's doorstep, waiting for him to arrive. He was nervous, and he didn't know why, it wasn't as if it was the first time he hung out with Kurt.

"Hey." A voice said behind his back, and Blaine turned around to see Kurt smiling at him.

"Hi." He said with a soft voice.

"Sorry I'm a little late." He apologized as he showed the Chinese takeout bags he held in his hand. "I picked up this in the way when I remembered I haven't been grocery shopping in a while."

"It's fine, I'm just early." Blaine said. "And Chinese's great." He said and then Kurt got closer to him, stepping you where the building's outdoor light reached him, and the shorter man couldn't help but stare.

"What?" Kurt asked self consciously.

"You look gorgeous, that's all." He answered simply, as if it was obvious, and as it was normal for Kurt to hear those kind of things every day.

"Thanks, you too." The taller man blushed and looked away. "Shall we go in?" He asked.

"Sure." Blaine said, taking a deep breath as Kurt looked for his keys.

.

"I can't believe you lived in Westerville, you were in glee club and we didn't bump into each other once." Kurt said as he put his empty box of Chinese food on the coffee table, next to Blaine's. They had dinner on the couch, they sat each one on the edge, facing each other and subtly brushing their legs together every once in a while. Blaine insisted that it was an unspoken law that you must eat Chinese food on the couch, saying he didn't make the rules, and Kurt just laughed and agreed.

''I know, it's crazy.'' Blaine said, shifting so that one of legs was touching the other man's tigh.

''Maybe we saw each other and we just don't remember.'' The taller man contemplated. ''I look really different now compared to what I looked like in high school, thank God.''

''No, I'd remember you.'' The shorter man said with a firm tone. ''And you probably weren't that bad, I mean we all kind of evolve around junior or senior year, but you probably made an adorable freshmen.''

''Oh now, my freshman year self definitely wasn't 'adorable'.'' Kurt said shaking his head. ''But what I lacked in looks I made up in fashion sense.'' He smiled. ''You look like you probably were that kid that everyone, especially teachers, were in love with.''

''Oh, teachers loved me, I don't even know why, I wasn't the teacher's pet or anything.'' Blaine said. ''And it was the other way around too, I was in love with everyone.'' He said, and when he noticed Kurt was frowning he continued. ''I got crushes so easily and I was convinced they were my soulmate.'' He explained. ''One time I serenaded a GAP employee with this terrible song at his work and I got him fired.'' Ther shorter man said and Kurt snorted. ''We'd been in one date, where I was the only one who thought that it was a date.''

''And I thought I made a fool of myself in high school.''

''That's why I know we never met before.'' Blaine continued. ''If high school Blaine had met you he would've stalked you nonstop because just one glance at you would've convinced him that you were the love of his life.'' He said. ''And then he would've serenaded you with a song that would've made high school Kurt get a restriction order.''

''I was going to tell you about the year I had a crush on a straight guy that later became my step-brother but now I have to do something.'' He said and Blaine frowned. ''Come here.'' Kurt told him and motioned him to get closer on the couch.

''What?'' Blaine asked softly when he was facing Kurt, so close that their noses bumped at the most delicate shift of their heads and their legs would only be comfortable tangled on the other's bodies.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him, very abruptly, as if he was trying to shut his brain and follow his impulses for once. Blaine reacted quickly and responded to the kiss enthusiastically, sucking on Kurt's bottom lip and then biting it. The taller man gasped and then deepened the kiss, tangling their tongues together. The kiss became more heated and Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's hips, slowly lifting his shirt a little so he could touch his skin. Blaine threw his arms over the other man's shoulders and with one hand he pulled Kurt's hair, and the blue eyed boy moaned against his mouth. Kurt moved his mouth to the shorter boy's neck, placing open mouthed kisses that made Blaine sigh in pleasure.

"I want you." Blaine whispered after a moan. "I want you so bad." He said and that encouraged Kurt use his hands to take off the man's shirt and toss it aside, running his hands over Blaine's tanned chest.

"You're gorgeous." Kurt said, pinning Blaine against the couch to keep him still before kissing his way down his chest and kneeling on the floor between his legs so he could get more comfortable. When he reached the edge of his pants, he looked up, expecting to see the shorter man begging him to continue but instead he found a face he could not decipher. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm great." Blaine answered, because how could he be anything but great when there was a beautiful man kneeling in front of him? "It's just... This is kind of the first time I take advantage of my new perks." He said, and he felt Kurt tense, the blue eyed boy was probably making a good job suppressing the little detail of Blaine's relationship status. Blaine looked down at him, he wanted Kurt so much, and he liked his boyfriend so he felt a little guilty, not because he was about to get a blowjob from someone who wasn't him, but because Kurt was such a great person and he refused to treat him as someone he just used to get off and then ditch him. Kurt deserved so much more than what he could give him at the moment.

"Oh." Kurt said. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I do." The shorter man answered, with a firm voice. If his hard on wasn't any indication of it.

"Then you just stay there." Kurt said in a low voice as he started to unbutton and unzip Blaine's pants. "You don't have to do anything." He pulled them down. "And if you're feeling uncomfortable you just tell me and," He made a pause to pull out Blaine's erection out his underwear. "I'll stop if you want."

"Don't stop." Blaine moaned, looking down at the man between his legs. Kurt looked like he needed to do something to shut his brain again off for the second time that night, so he licked a strip from the base to the tip of Blaine's cock, gaining another moan from him before closing his mouth around the tip and swirling his tongue around it. Blaine threw his head back put one hand on the back of Kurt's neck, encouraging him to go on. The blue eyed man started hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, using his hand to jerk the length he couldn't reach with his lips. Blaine couldn't do anything else but moan and involuntary scrape his nails on Kurt's long, pale neck, which made the taller man moan around his cock and suck more enthusiastically, so he continued doing it.

''This is kind o-Ah, kind of embarrassing but I'm close.'' Blaine said in between sighs. Kurt looked up at him before sucking harder and slowly taking more of Blaine into his mouth, until his nose was touching the shorter man's navel and Blaine felt his erection hit the back of his throat, then pulled away and continued to jerk him. When Blaine looked down he saw Kurt wiping saliva form the corner of his mouth with the back of his land, looking at him with watery eyes and pupils blown with lust. Kurt started kissing up and down Blaine's length while he continued to jerk him and used his free hand to caress his balls. The blue eyed man wrapped his lips around the head of the dick once again just in time for Blaine to come down his throat with a low moan.

''Come here.'' Blaine said, trying to calm down his quick breath, as he patted the spot next to him on the couch. Kurt sat on his side, he was still wearing skinny jeans and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks when he looked at Blaine. The shorter man crawled on his lap and stkissed him hard, his hand went directly to Kurt's jeans and unzipped them, then quickly lowered his boxers just enough so that he could get his cock out to start stoking it. The blue eyed man moaned loudly and Blaine took it as a chance to move his mouth to his neck, sucking and biting and kissing as he felt Kurt started to thrust in to his hand, desperately searching for release. I didn't take him much to cum over Blaine's fist.

.

''Hey Blaine?'' Kurt whispered that night, they were both on the bed, Blaine was huddled on Kurt's side, resting his head on the other man's pale chest and with one leg thrown over his waist. ''Are you awake?''

''Mhm, kind of.'' He mumbled, nuzzling his face on the taller man's chest. ''Why?''

''I jus-'' He started. ''I don't want you to think I'd do this with just anyone.'' The blue eyed man said. ''I wouldn't take home any guy who asked me to. You're a friend of Seb and you're-'' Special. Kurt thought, but he didn't say it, because he didn't want Blaine to think he was clingy, it would be crazy to tell a guy he met so short ago, a guy who had a boyfriend, that he thought he was special.

''I know, I mean I heard Seb complaining about you rejecting him for a long time, remember?'' He smiled in his leepy state. ''So why me?''

''I-I don't know.'' Kurt told hm with a soft voice. ''I like being around you.''

''I like you too.'' Blaine said before placing a kiss on his chest.

.

''Can you put your phone down for a minute, Kurt won't die if you don't text him for ten minutes.'' Sebastian told his friend one night, a month later, when they were in the is apartment watching bad reality shows and drinking rum and coke. ''Your missing out on my story and on RuPaul's Drag Race.''

''How do you know it's Kurt?'' Blaine asked looking up from his cellphone for once. ''And I'm paying attention, you met this guy, blonde, tall, great ass and he wants to go on a date with you.'' He said squinting his eyes and smiling at his friend. ''And I've seen this whole season already, Willam's going home on this episode.'' The shorter man pointed at Sebastian's favorite contestant.

''What?!'' The green eyed man nearly screamed. ''But he's flawless! This show is bullshit.'' He angrily took the remote and turned off the tv. Blaine just laughed.

''You know you'll keep watching it anyways.'' The shorter man said.

''I know, I'm weak.'' Sebastian said. ''So what should I tell this guy?''

''Do you want to go on a date with him?'' Baine asked simply.

''Yeah, I mean he's great, I just don't want him to get his hopes up and think we're going to get married, I want to keep it casual.''

''Then tell him exactly what you're telling me, be honest.''

''For someone who gives so good advice and is always so blunt and honest it's very surprising that your love life is such a mess.'' Sebastian observed.

''My love life isn't a mess.'' Blaine frowned. ''It's fine.''

''Oh, but it isn't.'' The taller and said. ''You like Kurt, you can't even deny it anymore, you've been dating him for weeks now and he's all you ever talk about.'' He started and Blaine just stared at him, without saying anything. ''But you still have a boyfriend that you hardly ever see anymore and that you like to pretend he doesn't exist in order to keep seeing Kurt.''

''It's not like Zach ever calls me to do anything either.'' Blaine defended himself.

''Well, you both suck at being in a relationship then.'' The taller man said. ''Do you even want to be with him anymore?''

''I don't know, I don't even remember what it was like to be with him.'' The shorter man said. ''And sometimes I want Kurt to have so much better than me but I just can't let him go.''

''You should think about it and decide what to do because any of you can keep going on like this.'' He said, and Blaine thought there was probably something else behind this, because otherwise he would just let him live his life and do whatever he wanted with his relationships, but Kurt was also his friend, so Sebastian was probably saying all of this because he'd been talking to Kurt.

.

''Thanks for walking me home.'' Blaine said to Kurt when they were a block away from his apartment. They had spent the whole day together chilling and pleasuring each other on Kurt's bed, but today Blaine couldn't spend the night because he had to get up early in the morning.

''It's no problem.'' The taller man said as they kept walking, every step bringing them closer to Blaine's doorstep. ''I had a great time today.''

''Me too, being with you is just so eas-'' He as interrupted by a man who was neither of them.

''Hey Blaine.'' A dark haired man stood in front of them with a big smile on his face.

''Zach, what you-?'' Blaine was interrupted again.

''It's been a while.'' Zach said, and the shorter man walked up to him, leaving Kurt behind, who looked like he was about to have a break down. ''I thought it'd bee nice to see you.'' He said grabbing Blaine's face with both hands and kissing him.

''Um, I should-'' Blaine was about to say he should at lead say goodbye to Kurt, but when he turned around the blue eyed man was already leaving on his own.

''I think we should probably talk.'' Zach said. ''Know where we stand.''

''Yeah, we need to do that.'' Blaine agreed and started searching for his keys so they could both enter the apartment.

.

Blaine was walking from one corner to the other of his kitchen, waiting for the coffee to be ready, when his phone started ringing. He picked up and Kurt's voice greeted him on the other line.

''Hey Blaine.'' His voice sounded tired.

''Hi, did you get home okay?'' The shorter man asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Kurt said with a small voice. ''Look, I have to do this over the phone because I just can't do it any other way, if I see you I'll-'' He paused.

''What's wrong?''

''I can't do this anymore Blaine, I thought I could just ignore the fact that you have a boyfriend and hang out with you but I can't anymore.'' He said and Blaine just remained silent. ''I like you, and I can't keep seeing you knowing that I can't have you because you're already someone else's partner.''

''Kurt don't.''

''I can't, I have to end it now before I get too involved with you.'' Kurt said, and the let out a bitter laugh. ''I think I already did but-'' He sighed. ''There's still time for me to heal.''

''Kurt listen, we can-''

''No, we can't Blaine.'' The blue eyed boy said. ''I'm sorry.'' Was the last thing he said before hanging up. Blaine felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. The bell of the coffee machine rang.

''Zach, we need to talk.'' Blaine said walking decisively out of the kitchen to the living room, where his boyfriend was sitting on the couch.''

.

Blaine was sitting on Kurt's doorstep, it was really late, and a few persons who entered the building offered to let him in to the to the hall, but he refused because Kurt wasn't home yet, he was still working. He knew that it wasn't probably the smartest idea to go there and wait when he knew Kurt wouldn't be home in a while, but the blue eyed man was all he could think about and he couldn't even think of doing anything else that didn't involve getting him back. Half an hour later, after Blaine had counted all of the windows of every building nearby, twice, a voice made him look up.

''Blaine?'' Kurt was standing in front of him, under the street light, with a frown on his face.

''Kurt.'' The shorter man said, standing up.

''What are you-?''

''I broke up with him.'' Blaine said quickly. ''I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you.'' He blurted out and then froze, but he couldn't take it back now so he continued. ''I do, you're so wonderful and it's so easy for me to be around you.'' He let out a sigh followed by a smile. ''I just want everything to go as good as it was these past few weeks, now without anyone in between, because you deserve that.''

''Blaine I-'' Kurt stared, but then he just leaned forward and kissed the man in front of him, but broke the kiss quickly because he couldn't help but smile. ''I want to be with you too.'' The blue eyed boy said and pressed his forehead against Blaine's. ''Let's go inside.''

''Lead the way.'' Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand the taller man searched his keys to open the door. Everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for weeks 'cause my brain is useless  
> Also I haven't written klaine in ages  
> I don't even remember how I this idea but here it is  
> I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope everyone has a wonderful week!


End file.
